Just a little shopping
by dragon.n.doggod
Summary: A set of very short drabbles based on the idea that Catherine gave me.  Shirou is surprised that Yonekuni joins him for shopping.  But he never knew that the blond enjoys watching him flush.
1. just a little shopping

******Title**: Just a little shopping  
******Rating**: G  
******Character/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe  
******Notes/Warnings**: A very short drabble based on the idea that Catherine gave me. Shirou is surprised that Yonekuni joins him for shopping. But he never knew that the blond enjoys watching him flush.

He was more than a little surprised when his lover followed him out of the apartment that evening, content on staying following just a few steps behind. Deep down, it seemed as though Yonekuni was still a little uncomfortable walking side by side with another guy. But he was more surprised when the blond joined him by his side. Not a word was spoken, though he was sure that the heavyweight knew where he was going.

After all, he was usually the one who went out for the shopping. The one who cooked, not that he minded. It was something that he knew how to do and while Yonekuni knew the basics, it wasn't something he felt he should have to do. But the fact that Yonekuni felt curious enough to join him was one of the few surprises that the blond gave him.

Not that Yonekuni showed it, but the fact that the heavyweight was opening up to him even more, as though the blond was getting ready to bare his heart. Which couldn't be right. After all, such emotions were usually below those of high stations. At least, that what he understood from watching and scrutinizing the actions of those around him. Biting down on his tongue when the reptile stepped closer to him, brushing against his shoulder in the small market, leaving him to wonder what the blond was up to. With a list in his mind, feeling nervous as he shopped, moving with ease through the slightly crowded store.

Under his watchful eye, he held back an amused sound as Shirou shopped. He knew he was testing the waters, seeing how flustered he could get his lover. Walking just a little behind, the nervous glance that the canine gave over his shoulder, the scent and aura that became more pronounced and as he guessed, all it took was a brief touch to the back of the male's neck, quietly calming the wolf down.

He should have known better then to tease his lover in public. After all, he had his hands full chasing away those who came a bit too close to his territory. He didn't need any more of Shirou's admirers coming out of the wood work. Stepping behind Shirou, a little too close in public and placed an item on the belt. Let the checker figure it out for herself as she glanced from him to Shirou and flushed deeply, avoiding his eyes.

"Why did you come, Yonekuni?"

He wasn't expecting to be questioned and only shrugged his shoulders. "No reason," he replied, slipping his purchase in his pocket and grabbing two of the three bags that Shirou reached for, "I just thought I'd go with you." He couldn't hold back the smirk, watching Shirou fight back a smile before it managed to escape. He wouldn't tell Shirou that this wasn't the first time he watched his lover shop. Next time, he'd follow Shirou and learn more about his slightly shy love. And, he hoped in the back of his mind, that they could "explore" more now that he was slowly getting over his phobia.


	2. just a little touch

******Title**: Just a little touch  
******Rating**: PG-13  
******Character/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe; Continuation of Just a little shopping  
******Notes/Warnings**: A very short drabble based on the idea that Catherine gave me. In attempting to put things away, Shirou is surprised and delighted by what happens.

The click of the bedroom door and the nearly stony silence that filled the apartment left the early excitement he felt slowly die. While he hadn't expected Yonekuni to go shopping, he wasn't expecting to be forgotten once they reached the apartment. To follow Yonekuni into the kitchen, watch him set the two bags on the counter and leave him behind. Taking a deep breath and exhaling, he shouldn't take such actions personally. He knew his lover was still struggling to over come his discomfort and while Yonekuni slowly started to open up to him, it still was hard to hold himself back.

With the groceries spread out on the counter, quietly putting away what he bought. Standing nearly on his tip toes, he didn't hear the soft footsteps into the kitchen nor the widening of blue eyes as he bent over. All he felt was as he straightened up was the feel of a familiar and strong body against his back. Biting his lip to hold back the sound as arms came from behind and pulling him close. The snuffing of warm air against the back of his neck and the rub of a nose.

Fingers that slipped under his shirt and trailed upwards, the rub against his nipples. He couldn't help gasping out his lover's name at the pinch of his left nipple, the further press against him, the rub of hard flesh. "You obviously don't know what a sight you present," words breathed against the side of his neck as fingers abandoned his nipple, pulling him close, "watching you put things away."

Missing the closeness when Yonekuni stepped away, glancing over his shoulder only to be surprised when arms heaved him up and onto the counter. "There," a rumble as lips twitched, "I like that better." Smiling shyly at the pleased look that the blond gave him, leaning in to brush his lips against Yonekuni's. A sound that resembled a guttural moan, his lips stolen in a quick kiss as he was pulled closer to the edge of the counter. His hand guided down and a slight push of hips as Yonekuni showed him what he was doing to his body. Heat that had already took over flared even more, darkening the color that his cheeks had taken.

Fingers curled, gently molding the clothing around the hard flesh beneath the layer of clothes that the blond wore. Finding himself slipping his hand towards the waistband of Yonekuni's pants, it was the sound of the apartment door opening and closing, the deep voice of Kunimasa and the voice of his partner had him snatching his hand back. A groan of disappointment as and the head that rested against his shoulder. Unable to help the chuckle, whispering into the blond's ear, hoping to brighten his mood.


	3. just a little thrill

******Title**: Just a little thrill  
******Rating**: PG-13  
******Character/Pairings**: Yonekuni/Shirou, Kunimasa/Norio, Hidekuni/Shirou  
******Series**: Sex Pistols  
******Part of**: Alt Universe; Continuation of Just a little shopping & Just a little touch  
******Notes/warnings**: A series of very short drabbles. There's a school festival and Yonekuni wants to see Shirou scared. But what he doesn't expect is that someone will make a move on his partner. Will Yonekuni be able to make it up to Shirou?

He never knew that his harmless teasing would turn into such a big mess. Never quiet thought that Shirou would be that easy to scare, never thought it would be someone else that would step in to calm the canine down. It was the final year of school and while many third year students were studying for their college entrance exams, those of first and second years were putting together a school festival.

Despite the fact that Shirou needed to study and if he were to admit it, he himself needed to study as well, a break away from the self induced solitude to enjoy sometime with Shirou and a few others. Hiding his annoyance when Kunimasa sent know it all smirks at him, when he wasn't keeping an eye on Hidekuni. He hadn't expected the younger jaguar to join them, having heard that their school was having a festival. With Shirou at his side and his attention forward, he didn't see the uncomfortable look that crossed the heavyweight's face. Nor did he catch the raised eyebrows of Kunimasa and the quickly whispered conversation between him and the small returner to ancestry.

Passing the booths that sold home made food and drinks, watching out for the one event that he had been looking forward. Up to the second floor and the nearly professionally made "haunted house" that several classes had put together. He could hear the quiet bragging from a second year, chest puffed out like a proud bird. Turning his attention back towards the front of the haunted house, paying the fee for Shirou and himself, the grumbling from the other three had him smiling as he followed the wolf inside the dark hallway.

Sounds that resembled something from a horror movie filtered through and as Shirou stepped forward, he stood still and watched his lover's form slip away before continuing. With pushing the boundries with the wolf, this was something he couldn't pass up. Wanting to see how Shirou would react to being scared, to watch him squirm. He had briefly wondered, barely even giving it much thought, if he got his sadistic side from his mother, who was well known for enjoying others torment.

Watching the heavyweight turn, looking over his shoulder before continuing through the haunted house. Smiling to himself as he blended in with the shadows, suppressing his aura and enjoyed seeing the heavyweight tremble and hold back the scared sounds. In the back of his mind, he ignored the whispered voice that told him he was pushing this a little too far. The startled gasp and murmured words, narrowing his eyes in the dark. Catching the trembling of Shirou's body and familiar figure that leaned in, placing a hand on the male's shoulder. Concern crossing the male's face and the relief. He didn't hear the words that Shirou spoke to the male, but the relieved look that appeared on the canine's face left him stiffening in anger.

Watching as the offending male guiding Shirou away, he could have sworn he caught the smirk that the younger male shot him over his shoulder.


End file.
